


Rise Up (prequel to We’re Back)

by Cas_grippedyoutight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is so done, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crying, Flashbacks, Multi, gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_grippedyoutight/pseuds/Cas_grippedyoutight
Summary: The revelations of the Hamilsquad





	Rise Up (prequel to We’re Back)

This is a side project so the updates will be randomly done. Sorry for any inconvenience!


End file.
